Getaway
by SHNITZELS
Summary: This is a smut one-shot featuring Dr Chase and the reader. The reader is female (it was originally written for a friend, and she suggested that I publish it). The setting is a little random, because said friend set a prompt, but the setting isn't particularly important and creates an atmosphere more than anything. Enjoy! I don't own House.
A cacophony of birdsong echoed around the canopy of pine trees, masking the sound of the main road. Fat droplets of water still fell from the branches, tapping on your coat, flinging themselves off the canvas and onto the undergrowth. You were headed to the old cabin some way from the path. It was a tranquil place even in the worst of storms, and didn't seem to be owned by anyone - the door was always open, though the inside was in good enough condition. You had discovered it late on a hazy midsummer evening after a particularly stressful day at work, and its quiet loneliness had charmed you instantly.

You had to gather your strength before tackling the slope, smiling as the crunch of gravel was replaced with the thud of boots on soil and the crackling of twigs. Behind the gnarled tangle of branches you could see the log cladding of the cabin, the parallel lines muted by creeping ivy and moss lining its walls. You couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. After a day of sprinting to get work finished, this was a welcome retreat.

The click of the door was music to your ears as you breathed in the dusty smell of the cabin.

"Shit!" A voice exclaimed sharply from what you had previously assumed was the empty kitchen, causing you to yelp with surprise before quickly covering your mouth. There was a long silence, and you felt your pulse pounding in your neck and chest, a sudden release of adrenaline causing you to feel shaky. Was this the owner of your supposedly uninhabited getaway? More importantly, were they angry?

You decided to speak to your suddenly silent companion. "I'm...I'm so sorry, I didn't realise anyone owned this place, I just thought- well I don't know what I was thinking, it was stupid and irresponsible and-"

"I don't own it!" The voice called out abruptly. You vaguely made out an Australian accent, though you couldn't be completely sure. It was definitely a man. You felt yourself relax a little - he was just as anxious as you were. He was a fellow intruder.

You heard the shuffle of a raincoat, and walking boots on the hard floor. Your heart was in your mouth as he stepped around the wood-wormed doorway and into the hall. For a moment you forgot to breathe, as he looked towards you expectantly.

He was taller than you, just short of 6ft perhaps, with broad shoulders covered by a navy raincoat which was too big for him. He had a handsome face, with intelligent blue eyes and messy blond hair which was damp with rain. As he took in your appearance he seemed to relax, the ghost of a smile creeping onto his lips. You could see his hot breath condensing in the air.

"Y/n."

"Robert Chase. Medical Doctor." His voice had deepened, and you could swear you heard it reverberating up through his chest. He gave a sly smile at the mention of his title, smoothly slipping into an altogether different mindset. He noticed the blush appear on your cheeks as he took a step closer, his eyes searching your face.

"You're..." He trailed off, reaching his hand up to your face and ever so lightly grazing it across your cheek. "Do you wanna-"

"Yes."

You felt his strong hands run through your hair and hold the back of your head as he savoured the look in your eyes, before kissing you hungrily. The warmth of his breath spread across your skin, a light prickling, tingling sensation following it. He nipped at your lips, pulling your body closer almost sharply so that his torso was pressed against yours.

You let your hands wander, up his chest to his collarbones, softly tracing lines along them. Then you ran your fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair, the cold of your hands making him shiver and exhale shakily. He returned to the kiss with verve, slipping his tongue into your mouth and letting out a low moan, pushing against you so that you nearly fell back against the door. It only made you hold him tighter.

Robert dropped his hand down to your thigh, stroking up and down before grasping tightly as an indication to let him pick you up, his other arm wrapping around your back. His breathing quickened and you felt a growing hardness pressing into you through his trousers. Immediately you jumped to wrap your legs around his torso.

In a moment you were pressed against the wall, Robert breaking the kiss to nip and lick at your neck, growling into your ear. You felt his hips jerk up under you.

"There's a bedroom." You murmured between rushed breaths. "The end of the hall."

"I know." With that he kissed you again and moved as fast as his legs would let him towards the bedroom, practically falling with you onto the bed.

Robert slid his hands down to your thighs again, tugging your trousers and underwear down. He leant in close, breathing heavily onto your neck, before whispering in your ear.

"Being a surgeon, I work very...delicate operations as my day job. I have skilful fingers."

With that, he let a hand wander up your inner thigh, looking you in the eyes to see your every reaction and revel in them. Immediately he found your clit, rolling it between the tips of his fingers and swirling it in circles, before he began leaving trails of kisses up and down your neck. You moaned loudly, almost unable to stop yourself, arching your back so that your stomach pressed against him and the palm of his hand was pressing hard onto your pussy.

The blond decided then to take off your shirt and bra, clumsily in comparison with his earlier movements. It satisfied you that you had made him so desperate to see more, and feel more.

Robert kissed you again, deeply and slowly, fucking you with his fingers and bringing on pleasure in waves that rolled through your body, spreading up through your stomach and down through the small of your back. As you reached your climax you twitched your back, wrapping your arms around him and digging in your nails.

Orgasm dissipating, calm flooded through your body. You exhaled and relaxed, letting your hands fall down his back, before slipping them under his t-shirt.

"Hold on." He said, sitting up briefly onto his knees to pull off his coat and shirt, exposing his toned, tanned body.

He kissed you lightly as your hands moved across his back. The smoothness of his skin thinly masked the muscles laced across his shoulders, which shifted and rippled like water. Robert pulled away a little and closed his eyes as you massaged in circles from his shoulders down towards his belt.

"You like that?" You asked, smiling as he relished your touch.

"Yes." He chuckled a little and smiled down at you. Strands of his hair had fallen down across his face, some brushing across your cheeks, tickling you.

You bit your lip, running your hands along his belt towards the buckle, unclipping it slowly, making sure to flash him a smile as you did. You felt your hand brush against his erection and your breath hitched a little. Hastily you unzipped his trousers and pulled them down with his briefs, exposing his throbbing dick.

Robert leaned in again and kissed your neck once more, this time moving downwards towards your chest, kissing your breasts in turn, before lowering his body and grazing his abdomen against yours, reversing his movement until the length of his dick was sliding across your pussy painfully slowly.

You tried to be patient, seeing the mischievous look in his eyes as he teased you with remarkable control. It was a matter of who would give in first. You wouldn't succumb yet - you wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Soon enough though the feeling became too much, the overwhelming desire for him to be inside you making you ache from head to toe. You could feel your pulse pounding in your neck, your chest, your stomach, your pussy tightening and releasing against his dick, until you were moaning into his neck, whimpering breathlessly until you wanted to plead with him for release. Even he was faltering now as he began to lose his steadiness, jerking his hips in short sharp thrusts.

"Please..." You spoke almost inaudibly into the warmth of his neck, and you could feel his pulse softly on your lips.

"Say it again." He breathed.

"Please..." You spoke louder, your voice barely steady.

It made you gasp aloud as he plunged into you, pushing in his entire length until you felt you couldn't contain it. He kissed you forcefully, bringing his arms under you so that he could hold your head in his hands. Moaning loudly into your mouth, he began to thrust, hard. Your entire body shifted with each thrust, slowly at first, as slowly as he could manage, but his pace soon quickened. His breathing was louder, and he closed his eyes, furrowing his brow with concentration.

"Fuck!" He muttered, moaning as his thrusts became faster, more irregular. Heat built up between you, your bodies entering periods of perfect synchronisation before losing control again. You felt yourself tensing up inside as the waves of pleasure built up, ready to release. Clutching onto his shoulders, you held on for dear life before you reached your orgasm, tensing hard around him until he released too. His head fell to your shoulder where he stayed, breathless.

For minutes you lay together in silence, listening to the sound of your breathing.

"Does this warrant a phone number do you think?"


End file.
